


Alone in the Morning

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Triggers, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think it will hurt. He's been a lifeless husk of a person for over six years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Can't sleep and having bad thoughts so I wrote this.
> 
> TRIGGERS!!!! Seriously triggers for everything. This is a sad one-shot.

Derek stares down the barrel of the beretta, its metal catching the sun just perfectly to really glisten. The alley is deserted at this time of morning but in a few hours a fellow forgotten soul will find his body. He hopes whoever it is can fit into his tight jeans - it'd be a shame to find a body and be unable to pilfer from it.

He doesn't think it will hurt. He's been a lifeless husk of a person for over six years now. He doesn't have room for more pain.

No, this bullet will bring joy and freedom.

Sliding the barrel into his mouth, he wraps his lips around the shaft, tongue underneath the tip; just like how his first pimp taught him, only with less beer bottles on the ground and no drugs in sight.

Closing his eyes, Derek imagines the bullet blasting from the chamber, speeding through his mouth and spearing its way into his brain. He can picture the sound of his skull cracking as the bullet smashes through the tough bone. Shards will follow as the metal ball tears his brain apart.

Quick. Easy. Painless. 

All just a trigger away.


End file.
